


Who Loves the Sun

by oops_lol



Series: One-shot zutara moments [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chill, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone like a good ole nap, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Napping, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tired Zuko (Avatar), Zuko's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_lol/pseuds/oops_lol
Summary: Katara notices that Zuko is tired and decides that they could use a nap.Yet another afternoon tea fic.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: One-shot zutara moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Who Loves the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love of naps and obvious need for simple physical intimacy.

It’s another afternoon at the Fire Nation palace, and the young couple are seated in the private tea room, poring over trade proposals for a meeting later that month. They planned to go over the proposal briefly, just a review, and spend the rest of their time enjoying each other’s company. 

Currently, Katara’s watching Zuko fight a losing battle to keep his eyes open, his posture going from straight to crouched, his head propped up by his hand. She takes a minute to watch him, not even feigning to continue the conversation. His head is sliding off his hand, making its slow descent to the table below... 

Just before he fully face-plants into his barely touched tea cup, she breaks the silence. 

“Okay, that’s it.” His head snaps back up at her words, ready to act as if he’s been listening for the past few minutes. He automatically mutters words as if to further prove that he’s been conscious the whole time, but they come out slurred, “yea, do that, s’good idea...” Katara laughs to herself in response, crawling over to him. 

“Wha—” Still disoriented, Zuko dimly watches as she pulls his crown and top knot out, letting his hair down. 

“What’re you doing?” 

She lays his crown on the table, turning back to ruffle his hair slightly to soften the strands from their previous style. “We’re taking a nap.” 

Zuko gapes at this unexpected development. “But, the trade—” 

“We can go over it later, don’t worry, right now you need sleep.” 

He briefly considers fighting it, but he can’t even find the energy to _fake_ alertness. Before he can form a proper response, his face breaks out into a wide yawn, tears forming in his eyes. When he looks at Katara again, she’s wearing a blank expression, raising an eyebrow as if asking _‘you were saying?’_

His shoulders slump in defeat. “I’m sorry, Katara.” 

“It’s fine. We both know how much work this is, so it’s reasonable that you’ll need to catch up on some sleep sometimes.” She says while pulling off the stiff outer layers of his and her robes, laying them on the table next to his crown.

He shoots her a questioning look, glancing between his clothes and her. 

“If we’re gonna nap, we’re gonna do it right. Do you want to sleep all uncomfortable with this digging into your side?” She asks as she plucks at his belt. 

He makes a sound of assent, pulling off his belt and anything else uncomfortable, before looking at her. 

“Now, c’mere.” She stands up, holding her hand out to him. 

She takes his hand, leading him to the chaise lounge against the wall. He sleepily follows her, giving in completely and no longer trying to hide his exhaustion. When he moves to lie down, she stops him with a hand at his chest. 

“Wait, you get to sleep under one condition.” 

“Huh?” 

She arranges the pillows properly before lying down on her back. She then turns towards him and holds her arms out, smiling brightly. He blearily looks at her for a moment before understanding dawns on him, and he snorts in amusement. 

“Fair enough,” he mutters, coming to lie down next to her. Zuko lies on his side facing her, Katara wrapping her arms around him and situating him as she likes. It takes some rearranging and shifting around before they get in a comfortable position. By the time they’re comfortable, Zuko is half-covering her, an arm draped over her waist, a leg in between hers. 

“One more thing.” 

“What?” Zuko lifts his face from where it was on her chest. 

“Kiss me,” Katara says, with a coy smile on her face. Zuko smiles warmly, leaning in to kiss her. Katara’s hand cups his jaw, holding him to her a little longer. She pecks him on the lips once more before pulling away smiling.

“Okay, now you can go to sleep.” 

“I thought _we_ were going to sleep.” 

“We _are_ , but you’re the one who has to catch up.” 

He looks at her for a moment, before leaning in to kiss her once more. “Thank you,” he murmurs against her lips. He pulls back, giving her a pained look. “I’m still sorry.” 

“For what?”

“Because I’m too tired for us to spend time together properly.” 

“We’re still spending time together. And I’m always down for a nap.”

He looks at her, still unsure.

“Really, I’m not sacrificing much. I like sleeping with you.” 

His face tells her of her slip up immediately. 

“I mean, I like sleeping _next_ to you, you know? I—ugh, whatever, go to sleep before I change my mind.” 

His head drops down to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Katara brings a hand to Zuko’s head, alternating between running her fingers through his hair, scratching his head, and massaging his scalp. Her fingers focus on the places where his hair is pulled from the top knot and crown he wears all day. She finds a particularly sensitive spot, prompting a practically lewd moan from him. 

“Agni, you’re amazing,” he groans, his words muffled into her neck. 

Katara laughs out loud at his ridiculously dramatic reaction. Her laugh is abruptly cut short when she feels Zuko playfully lick a wet stripe up her neck (above her mother’s necklace) before blowing on it, sending a wave of chills up her spine. 

“Zuko!” She yelps. He tightens his arm around her waist, holding her squirming body to him while he nips and licks at her neck and ear. 

Katara laughs, pulling his hair, “Zuko, stop!” He snickers, continuing his assault on her neck, poking her side with his fingers causing her to squirm more. 

“I’m not gonna scratch your head anymore.” She finally says in between laughs. He immediately stops, a quick apology muffled into her neck. As she takes a few moments to catch her breath, he brings his arm up to wipe her neck with the hem of his sleeve. 

She lifts her head up, allowing him more room to work. “Ew, you slobbered all over my neck,” she whines.

“I’m getting it off, ugh,” he says gruffly, fighting the urge to bury his face in the pillow in embarrassment. 

“Don’t miss any spots.” 

“Shut up.” 

She laughs, amused by his sudden embarrassment. 

After a minute, Katara resumes her ministrations on his head. Zuko presses a few light kisses on her neck, thanking her. 

He breathes out a soft “I love you,” before he presses a final kiss, holding his lips to her skin for a moment longer. 

Despite having heard it from him before, Katara feels her breath catch at the simple phrase, tightening her arms around him in response. She truly was happy to spend time with him like this, basking in his warmth surrounding her. If anything, it’s difficult to hold herself back from being close with him constantly. His presence unknowingly beckons her, and she arches towards him like a flower to sunlight. As Zuko’s breathing evens out, she savors the moment, her hand lazily running though his hair. Drifting off into a light sleep, Katara repeats Zuko’s words from earlier back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, thought about titling this “Tiredlord.” Anyway, I’m a sucker for Zutara cuddling and snuggling fics, so expect more. Hope y’all find this idea as cute as I did!


End file.
